


今天薰医生吃醋了吗？

by lonely_knight13



Category: Alive: Dr.Kokoro the Medical Oncologist
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_knight13/pseuds/lonely_knight13
Summary: 关于薰薰吃飞醋的小甜饼。ps: 严重OOC（人设偏离）写着写着就放飞了哈哈哈哈哈，如果很在意人设的话，还是别往下滑吧哈哈哈哈哈别问，我也不知道我写的是什么，脑洞一时爽，填坑火葬场ORZ写了一堆吃醋歪腻，唔... 残念，没有车（之前写到内伤还未恢复 ）不过，后半段有一点点不算车的车？嘿嘿嘿好了，祝食用愉快。觉得写得不好的话，求轻拍 ><
Relationships: Kokoro Onda/Kaoru Kajiyama





	今天薰医生吃醋了吗？

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

这几年来到横滨港综合医院肿瘤内科实习的研修生都在实习结束后选择到别科继续医生的职务，导致肿瘤内科医人数一直维持在三人的窘境，阿久津部长为此很是烦恼。

直到今天，每次一提到肿瘤内科医的人手就发愁的阿久津部长笑容满面的走进了办公室。

而他后面跟着一个人。

“大家好，我是渡边修，以后请多多指教。”

这位跟着阿久津部长后头的医生元气满满地和在场的各位自我介绍。

“渡边医生是刚从海外进修归来的肿瘤内科医生，特意申请到这里和我们一起工作。”

阿久津部长和大伙儿解说时的表情简直像是在路边意外捡到钱那样兴奋。

“我看部长的脸快要笑裂了。” 光野医生对夏树医生耳语。

夏树医生只是严肃的点点头，努力抑制着想发笑的情绪。

正当阿久津部长开始一轮的“各位要一起为病患努力”、“为肿瘤科作出贡献”等等激励演讲时，心医生拉开了办公室的门。

“啊，恩心医生你来得正好，这位是新来的渡边修医生。” 阿久津部长说着，薰医生从心医生的身后窜了出来。“你也来啦？那就一并介绍吧。渡边医生，这是常到肿瘤科办公室串门的梶山—”

“久仰大名，恩田心医生。”

渡边医生锁定了目标似的直接越过阿久津部长，朝心医生的方向走去并向她伸出了右手。心医生愣了两秒，才握住对方的手。

“非常荣幸可以和你一起工作。” 现在这位渡边医生是自顾自的说了，看起来没有要放开心医生的手的意思。“我是因为你才特意申请来这里工作的。”

周围的所有人都难掩震惊表情。阿久津部长小声地咕哝了一句：“原来是这样吗。”

“一开始横滨港医院并不是我的首选。” 没有察觉其他人的表情，渡边医生继续说着：“很可惜，目前国立癌症中心不不缺人，所以我的申请没被通过。不过，” 他又紧握了一下心医生的手：“能够在这里和恩田心医生一起工作也是个不错的第二选择。”

这回渡边医生终于松开了他的手，心医生微张着嘴有些讶异地看着对方数秒后，她清了清喉咙，脸上没了惊讶的神情。

“以后请多多指教。” 心医生用专业的口吻说着，一边倾了倾身：“如果不介意的话我和消化科的外科医还有事—”

“新病例吗？有什么难题可以找我哦！” 渡边医生打岔，随手就拿了心医生手上的文件。“啊，这是我在美国做研究时的subject—”

这位初来乍到的渡边医生不顾众人眼光，拉着心医生到公用的办公桌坐了下来，开始滔滔不绝讲一大堆关于他的学术研究。

肿瘤内科的大家以及消化外科的医薰医生就这样莫名地被晾在了一边。

薰医生留下闷闷的、有些小怨气的一句：“我迟些再来吧。”

只被刚好站在靠近薰医生的夏树医生和光野医生听见了。

她头也不回的走出肿瘤内科办公室，等心医生听到办公室门被拉开的声音而转过头时，薰医生已经不见了踪影。

“好了好了，回去工作吧。” 阿久津部长催着两位仍呆立在原地的肿瘤内科医后，自己嚷着说有部长会议接着匆匆离开。

夏树医生和光野医生在各自的办公位偷偷观察着心医生和渡边医生的互动。

从心医生的表情看起来像是在礼貌性应酬，而渡边医生完全没有意识到，继续滔滔不绝。

“我说，刚刚你有看见梶山医生的脸色吗？” 光野医生小声地问夏树医生。

“如果眼神可以杀死人，这位渡边医生刚刚大概死了好几回。” 夏树医生不自觉地颤栗了一下。

“好恐怖。” 光野医生也跟着抖瑟。“之前最多也只是不耐烦的表情而已，还真没看过薰医生这样的眼神。”

“看来我们肿瘤内科正要刮起一阵风暴。” 夏树医生意味深长地说着，又往公用办公桌那里看了一眼：“然而我们这位新来的同事，好像一点也感受不到啊。”

渡边医生报道的当晚，横滨港三人组的群聊里不常发话的结城医生居然主动发了第一条信息。

结城：今天肿瘤科发生了什么事？

夏树：没什么啊。

结城：那为什么梶山医生高高兴兴跟着恩心医生到你们那里讨论治疗方案，却黑着脸回来？？？

夏树：啊，今天来了位新上任的肿瘤科医生。

结城：这个我也听说了，但和梶山医生心情不好有什么关系吗？

夏树：梶山医生之所以会黑脸，是因为这位新来的渡边医生一见到心医生就抓住不放，梶山医生根本搭不进去，更别说讨论治疗方案了。

结城：什么嘛...

夏树：总之，这位貌似神经大条的渡边医生好像对心医生很上心。

结城：诶，这什么意思？

夏树：人家是为了心医生才申职到我们医院的。

结城：别告诉我他这是在追求心医生...

夏树：谁知道，只能看之后的情况了。希望梶山医生能够防得住啊。

结城：你这样说也未免对梶山医生太没信心了吧。

夏树：我只是在客观分析我看到的情况，今天梶山医生一点反击都没有，就这样走掉了。

夏树：不过也无须太过担心，心医生看起来对这位渡边医生一点兴趣也没有。只是这位神经大条、自信爆棚的海归内科医一点也收不到拒绝的信号。

结城：又是一位需要被现实狠狠拍一记才会清醒过来的人。

夏树：没错，现在我们只能坐等看他什么时候能从他的自我感觉良好里醒过来。

两人的闲聊结束的十分钟后，光野医生才姗姗来迟。

光野：诶？你们聊完了吗？我刚才哄玩孩子睡觉啊！真是的...

///

当日心医生和薰医生两人准时下班，一家人一起用完晚餐后，涟早早回房写作业去了。

心医生和薰医生轮流去泡澡，心医生最后从浴室出来时，涟的房门低缝已经没有了灯光。

她用毛巾边擦着头发边小心翼翼地打开了涟的房门，从打开的门缝间看到涟抱住鲨鱼抱枕熟睡的模样，她不禁莞尔一笑。那个灰蓝色的鲨鱼抱枕是几年前薰医生给涟买的，从那天起涟每晚都得抱着才能睡着。

回到主卧房，心医生和薰医生两人轮流互相为对方按摩酸痛的颈部和脚。

薰医生被心医生按摩后，她侧坐在心医生伸直的脚边，开始认真的按着。

“啊，好舒服~” 心医生不禁发出感叹声，整个人软软地往后靠向床头。

薰医生只是抬起头对她笑了笑，又低下头继续认真地按着。

怎么，薰医生今天好像有点安静过头了。心医生暗想，边观察着薰医生的侧颜。

平时这种时候，薰医生会一边按摩一边和她说一些有的没的，而不是像现在这样如此安静。

等等，今天一整天薰医生的情绪好像蛮低落的。不对，也不是一整天。是跟着她到肿瘤科办公室之后...

脑里忽然“啊”了一下，心医生大概猜到了薰医生为何这样。

眼前的薰医生依旧沉默，过不了几分钟，心医生忍不住了。

“薰？” 她唤她的名字。

薰医生没有抬头，只是回了一声：“嗯？”

“你这是吃醋了吗？” 心医生小心翼翼地问道，语气渗着些许戏谑的口吻。

“才没有。” 薰仍垂着头，手保持着力道按着心医生的小腿。

“那~ 为什么这里...” 心医生将上半身往前倾，伸出食指戳了戳薰医生微微鼓起的脸颊。

根本没意识到自己脸上是这样气鼓鼓的表情， 薰医生惊讶地瞪圆双眼，鼓起的双颊现在泛起了明显的潮红。

见薰医生羞红脸的样子，心医生咯咯地笑了起来，薰医生的头垂得更低了。

“好啦，不要在意。” 她笑着说，倾身去拉住薰医生正在按摩的双手。

她稍稍用力将薰医生拉向自己，让对方垮坐到自己身上。

“才开始要给你按摩呢。” 薰医生小声抗议，想翻身从心医生身上下来。

心医生放在薰医生腰间的双手将薰医生按住，等薰医生乖乖不乱动了她才松手。

为了保持平衡薰医生将手搭在了心医生的双肩，近在咫尺的距离薰医生却在还是低下头躲着心医生的眼神。

“呐，还在生气吗？” 心医生的右手掌轻轻抚在薰医生的右脸颊，让对方抬起头后，另一手也一起包裹住了薰医生的脸。

等到薰医生双眼直视着自己的，心医生马上给她一个温柔的微笑。“别气别气，好吗？”

薰医生没有回答，定睛凝视心医生数秒后，她忽地俯下去吻住心医生的唇。闭上的唇很快被薰医生的舌头给撬开，这样狂乱的吮吻让心医生的呼吸开始急促了起来。

“我就... 当你... 不... 生气... 了... 哈...” 在热吻的间隙，心医生边喘息边说。

话音刚落，薰医生停止了亲吻，身子稍微往后退，眉头紧蹙地看着心医生。

“还在生气哦。” 薰医生作了个瞪视的眼神。

“嗯？那要怎样才不生气呢？” 心医生窃笑地说着，右手轻柔地摩挲着薰医生的左耳垂。薰医生的肩微微地抽动了一下。

“心这是明知故问。” 薰医生又鼓起了腮帮子，作势又要从心身上下来。

“好啦好啦，不闹了。” 心医生双臂环绕着薰医生的腰再次将她拉近自己。

心医生柔情满满的眼光里可以看见情欲开始缓缓泄出来，薰医生抑制着抽动的嘴角。

“抱歉啊。今晚让我来补偿你。” 说完，心医生便凑上去深深吻住了在期待的薰医生。

嗯，时间尚早，心医生可以好好补偿。

-

关于心医生和薰医生正在交往的事，几乎整个横滨港医院上下的工作人员都清楚，而且她俩也没有刻意在外人面前隐瞒关系。当然，她们也没有过度秀恩爱。

但是，这位新来的肿瘤科医生的神经大条大概是没救了。

明眼人都看出心医生和薰医生是一个item，这位渡边医生还是孜孜不倦继续对心医生献殷勤，让周围的人见着不禁一阵尴尬。

这日，已经好几个星期忙到没机会一起用午餐的心医生和薰医生，终于好不容易安排到一起午休的时间。

两人约好直接在医院饭堂见面，心医生比薰医生早到了几分钟，在排队买食物时比薰医生排得前一些，两人之间隔了几个人。

薰医生走到队伍后看到心医生，还探出身体举手朝心医生打招呼，惹得站在工作台后面的饭堂人员藏在口罩后的嘴角疯狂上扬。

轮到心医生时，她发现给她递上午餐的阿姨偷偷餐盘里多放了一样菜肴。心医生想推搪，阿姨只是对她摇头笑笑，挥手让她走。

心医生向阿姨道谢后，走到排在队伍后面薰医生的身边。“刚刚阿姨多给我一样没点的菜。”

“唔？为什么啊？” 薰医生看了看心医生手里的餐盘，再抬头看向心医生。

心医生耸耸肩。“不知道啊。”

薰医生凑到心医生的耳边轻声说：“嘛，肯定是因为心医生今天太可爱，所以奖赏好吃的。”

“你！” 心医生紧张地看了看四周，随后不满地用肩头碰了一下一脸坏笑的薰医生。

“啊，快到我了。心医生先去坐吧，我马上就来。”

“嗯！”

心医生很快找到了一张空着的桌子，她快步走去坐了下来。她才坐下没几秒，正别过头想看薰医生买好了没，耳边忽然响起餐盘放到桌面的声音。

“你买好了？好快—” 原本笑着转回头的心医生，看见站在她面前的人时笑容一下子僵住。

“嗯？你说什么？” 渡边医生笑嘻嘻地问：“心医生一个人吗？我能坐这里吗？”

心医生的嘴张合了好几下，却没吐出一个字；而渡边医生没等心医生的回答就直接一屁股坐到了心医生旁边的位子。

“是啊，虽然很忙也得好好吃饭。” 渡边医生瞄了一眼心医生的餐盘，这样说着：“我们点了一样的套餐啊，真巧！不过...”

他停顿了一下：“为什么心医生的有天妇罗？Special order？”

“啊，这个...”

“啊，梶山医生，你也这个时间午休吗？”

正当心医生支支吾吾的时候，没察觉到薰医生朝这里走了过来。

薰医生僵硬地对渡边医生的问话点点头，她手里拿着餐盘站在原地，好像没有打算再走近。

“那个，我和心医生在聊着点事。不介意的话，能不能请你到隔壁的桌子坐呢？”

渡边医生一脸诚恳和期待地看着薰医生，心医生则吃惊诧异地看了一眼渡边医生，再看向薰医生，对方看似木然的表情仿佛不受渡边医生这个无理的要求影响。但心医生比谁都清楚，薰医生正在抑制着自己不表露任何情绪。

“啊，不必这样，薰医生一起坐这里就好。” 心医生有些紧张地语气说着，眼睛直直盯着薰医生。

但是，薰医生的回答却是一句不带任何情绪的：“嗯，不介意”

“诶？！”

“啊，真是谢谢你。”

心医生和渡边医生同时说着，薰医生已经转身走远。

心医生站起身想追过去，薰医生却一下子就不见了人影。

“真是，跑这么快干嘛...” 心医生嘀咕了一句，伸长脖子再探了探几眼，最终还是放弃，无力地坐了下来。

“心医生？你不吃吗？”

面对这位难缠的渡边医生，心医生只是尴尬地对他扯了扯嘴角。

Lunch date的对象冷不防换了另一个人，听着渡边医生自我陶醉地说个不停，心医生的胃口瞬间就没了。

她吃了一两口，随后假装自己的手机震动。

她拿出手机看了一眼，接着对渡边医生说：“真对不起，有份检验报告刚出炉，通知我得马上去看，失礼了！”

说完，她匆匆拿起餐盘拔腿就跑，没理会身后渡边医生的叫唤。

///

好不容易等到下班时间，所幸今天所有的工作都按时完成，在渡边医生又要以什么借口来约自己之前，心医生踩着下班点赶紧开溜到消化外科办公室。

正好回到肿瘤内科办公室的夏树医生体验到了心医生旋风式地从自己面前呼啸而过。

她好奇地回头望了一下匆匆走下楼梯的心医生。“心医生赶时间吗？” 她自言自语着，手边推开了办公室的门。

渡边医生突然冒了出来，害她吓了一跳。

“不好意思夏树医生，那个，心医生走了吗？” 他伸着脖子张望着。

“哦，她刚走了。” 夏树医生点点头。

“这样啊... 好吧。” 接着他小声自顾自地说了几句，回到室内拿外套和公事包，又回到了门口。“那我先下班了。辛苦了。”

“你也辛苦了。” 夏树医生回应说，渡边医生已经走到办公室的外廊。

看着渡边医生此刻有点自暴自弃(?)的背影，夏树医生摇摇头叹气：“这人什么时候才肯放弃呢？” 她回想了一下目前渡边医生来到横滨港医院后做过对心医生的追求攻势，她又无奈地摇了摇头：“这只是片刻的丧气，他这样的人肯定很快又会重振旗鼓，继续对心医生献殷勤。”

夏树医生真希望有什么方法可以给渡边医生一记当头棒喝，因为如果这事再继续下去的话，别说心医生和薰医生，连她这样的旁观者都快受不了了。

///

心医生小喘着气来到消化外科办公室门前，正好遇上了从办公室里走出来的薰医生。

“啊，心医生？你怎么来了？” 平时两人一起按点下班的话，都是直接在停车场会合的，很少到对方的办公室等另一人。

薰医生看着心医生调整着呼吸，疑惑的表情多了一份担忧：“心医生你没事吧？”

弯着腰喘息的心医生摇了摇头，呼吸平稳后她站直了身体。

瞧见薰医生一脸紧张担心的模样，心医生好气又好笑。“都是薰医生的错。”

“诶？我做了什么？” 薰医生的双眼睁得圆圆的。

看对方手足无措的样子，心医生忍不住又笑了笑：“要不是某人在午休的时候丢下我一人去应付渡边医生，我就不会饭都没吃上几口，导致连跑来这里的力气也没有。”

薰医生不好意思的点了点头：“抱歉啊。”

忽地，不知哪里传来“咕——”的一声。

两人对视了一眼，接着一并看向薰医生的肚子。

心医生轻笑了一声：“什么嘛，我就说怎么可能那么快吃好就走掉，原来你也是没吃就开溜了。”

她们相视一笑，开始并肩走着。

“薰医生今晚得请我吃好吃的，丢下我一人就这样溜掉，好过分。” 心医生有些撒娇似地说着。

“好~好~” 薰医生微笑着，耐心的语气回应心医生。

今日的Lunch Date改为Dinner Date，心医生这次就姑且绕过薰医生吧。

-

虽然渡边医生到横滨港医院工作已差不多接近半个月的时间，但肿瘤内科这是好不容易招来了一位医生加入，阿久津部长无论如何都要为渡边医生办一次迎新会以示欢迎。

迎新会的聚餐安排在一个刚好不太忙碌的周五，大伙儿准时下班一同到附近的一家餐馆。

肿瘤内科的所有成员都到齐，薰医生也自然被阿久津部长一同邀请。

（原本叫上了结城医生一起，但对方今晚被排班on call来不了。）

侍应生带领大家到阿久津部长事前订好的座位，大伙儿陆续找好自己喜欢的位子坐下。

薰医生替心医生拉开椅子让她先坐，自己正准备在心医生隔壁的位子坐下时，渡边医生一眼都没看薰医生，直接一屁股坐到了心医生身边的位子。

空气忽然静止，所有人被渡边医生刚才的举动惊得目瞪口呆。

“嗯？你们怎么了？快就座啊。” 渡边医生压根儿没意识到自己如此失礼，还转过头一脸大言不惭地和对薰医生说：“梶山医生你也坐啊。”

原本很高兴被阿久津部长邀请一起聚餐的薰医生，此刻脸上挂起了冷冰冰的表情走到渡边医生旁边的位子坐了下来。

就这样，这位不识趣的渡边医生将自己坐在心医生和薰医生之间。

渡边医生高挑壮实的身躯将小只的薰医生整个给挡住，如果不夸张地将身体往前倾或往后仰，心医生根本看不到薰医生。

场面一度很僵，还好这时侍应生拿着餐单准备给各位点餐。

聚餐的一开始，渡边医生看起来还很识相地和所有人交流，但到后来，他就只是缠住心医生说个不停。

桌面上的主食清空后，酒水和下酒的小吃开始渐渐多了起来。

全程几乎没有说过半句的薰医生只顾着喝啤酒，好几次心医生试图探出身子引起薰医生的注意，但渡边医生整个人堵在两人之间，心医生实在没办法。

“啊，对了。” 刚刚对心医生说一堆他在海外生活期间的日常的渡边医生忽然打住，面向心医生的身子缓缓转回到正面。

此刻他脸上是不解的表情，他瞧了一眼薰医生，然后问在座的所有人：“我说，梶山医生是消化科的外科医，那为什么会来我们肿瘤内科的聚会啊？”

此话一出，心医生错愕地看着渡边医生；阿久津部长更是直接被刚放入口的小吃给呛到；夏树医生和光野医生则同时倒吸一口冷气。他俩把目光移到薰医生身上，只见她猛灌了一口啤酒，眼睛死死盯住桌面。

此时薰医生的脸比之前还要阴沉，让坐在薰医生对面的光野医生和夏树医生不禁打了个啰嗦。

终究没意识到自己又把气氛搞得尴尬，渡边医生像是什么事也没发生一样，开始谈论下一个话题。

趁渡边医生倾身去听阿久津部长说话顺道拿放在离自己比较远的小吃，心医生终于看见了坐在另一头一直喝不停的薰医生。

“薰医生！你喝太多了！” 心医生小声地喊着，但周五的晚上餐馆实在热闹，薰医生根本没听见。

心医生眼睁睁地看薰医生仰头将不知已是第几杯的啤酒一饮而尽，接着玻璃杯“咚！”地一声放到桌面上，随后她举高了右手。“侍应生！给我来一杯Highball！” 薰医生高声喊着，把心医生给吓了一跳。

“等等，薰医生！”

嘈杂的声音加上醉意，薰医生根本听不进心医生说的话。

接近散场时，薰医生已经喝到趴在桌上不省人事。

大伙儿准备动身离开，心医生匆匆站起来走到了薰医生那里。

“没事吧？” 心医生轻轻摇了摇薰医生的肩，薰医生面朝下埋在自己的臂间，口齿不清地咕哝了几句。

“心医生，这么晚了，不如我送你回家吧？” 依旧不懂得看情况的渡边这时还未放弃对心医生献殷勤。无视心医生现在忙着拿薰医生的外套，他继续说着：“现在应该很难拦到计程车吧？就让我送你回去吧。”

“不必了。” 心医生一口回绝。

她将薰医生的一只手搭在自己的肩上，接着伸手扶着薰医生的腰，一鼓作气将对方撑了起来。

“我来帮你。” 夏树医生走过来对心医生说，把薰医生另一只手搭在了自己肩上。

心医生和夏树医生两人合力将薰医生扶到餐馆外头，还好光野医生替她们拦到了计程车。

“那我们先回了。” 将薰医生塞进车里后，心医生对都已走到外头的各位道别。

众人目送着载着心医生和薰医生的计程车扬长而去后，阿久津部长才开口：“大家晚安，回家小心。”

他转过身，看见渡边医生有些不甘心又疑惑的样子。

当对方正要开口时，他拍了拍渡边医生的肩膀：“再次，欢迎你加入我们，回家吧。”

///

“真是的，怎么可以喝那么多。”

心医生一手吃力地扶着醉死的薰医生，两人的提包随意地丢在了走廊上好让自己比较容易打开主卧的门。

（刚刚在大门前掏钥匙开门已经花了超过正常打开门锁的时间）

回家的路上，心医生已想好自己先去梳洗，才替这位喝到没有知觉的薰医生用湿毛巾擦个身再换睡衣。

“薰先躺着，我等会儿才给你擦一下。”

心医生扶着薰医生走到床畔，将原本在侧身薰医生挪到自己的正面，让薰医生背部朝着床褥。

正当她想把薰医生轻轻放到床上时，薰医生的双手不知何时勾住了心医生颈部。心医生把她放下时薰医生的双手紧紧不松开，心医生一下子重心不稳，薰医生身体往后朝床上一倒的瞬间也将心医生一并拉了下来。

“啊！不要紧吧？！”

压在薰医生身上的心医生抬起头紧张地看了看，薰医生像一块木一样一点反应也没有，依旧是醉死的样子。

“这样都弄不醒，这次真喝过头了。” 心医生小声埋怨。

心医生松开环住薰医生腰间的双手，撑在两边准备起身。

“唔？”

绕着后颈的那双手仍死死扣住，心医生动弹不得。

“这是醉了还是装醉？怎么力气这么大？”

心医生再试了几次，还是起不来。她放弃地叹了口气，无力地趴在薰医生身上。

手重新抱住薰医生的腰，心医生抬起头，下巴抵在薰医生胸口正中央。

“喝这么醉脸怎么都不红啊。” 心医生嘴角微微扬起，就这样安静地看着薰一会儿。

她稍侧过头，将右耳轻轻贴在了薰医生的胸前心脏位置。她闭上了眼，听着里面“咚咚——咚咚——咚咚——” 让人心安的跳动，头也随着胸口有规律的缓缓上下起伏。

心医生感觉到勾住后颈的手收紧又放松了一下，左耳听到薰医生发出一声满意的声音，又继续沉沉地睡了过去。

此刻心医生像是薰医生抱住的一个大型公仔。想到这里心医生不自主地轻笑一声。

不知不觉间她的呼吸跟着薰医生的一起缓慢了下来，挡不住睡意的来袭，心医生就这样趴在薰医生的身上睡着了。

-

经历过好几次的约人失败后，渡边医生想到了另一个策略。

基于每一次下班心医生总是以惊人的快速度逃离肿瘤科办公室，渡边医生决定放弃在下班时间约人的战略。

这回接近下班时间，所有工作都完成后，渡边医生比心医生先离开了办公室。

乍看之下他好像是下班回家，实际上他偷偷躲在心医生每次下班时必经的走廊一不起眼的角落，只要心医生走来，渡边医生就有机会逮住对方并趁机开口约人。

虽然不一定能约成，但至少得先给自己制造可以开口的机会。渡边医生这样满意地想着。

另一边厢的心医生正在办公室收拾准备下班。

她望了一眼渡边医生的办公位置，发现他的提包已经不在，医袍也挂在了挂钩上。

发现渡边医生比自己先走，心医生忍不住暗喜。终于有一天能下班不必被这人纠缠。

她将白袍挂好后，踏着轻快的脚步走出办公室，朝消化外科办公室的方向走去。

坐在办公位的光野医生和夏树医生观察到了全程。

“心医生今天下班心情看起来很好呢。” 光野医生说。

“那还用说。” 夏树医生瞄了一眼渡边医生的座位。“可以不用为了躲人而跑百米冲刺，肯定开心啊。”

“话说今天他很反常啊。” 光野医生朝渡边医生的位置抬了抬下巴。“有点好奇呢。”

“希望这次他是真的放弃了。” 夏树医生摇摇头叹气道：“看着我都累。”

镜头回到心医生，她在前往消化外科室的路上，正好经过消化外科办公室旁的更衣室，薰医生从那里走了出来。

“心医生你你怎么又来了？”

“想和你一起下班啊！可以走了？”

“嗯？嗯！”

薰医生没有多问，迈开脚步准备走到心医生身边时，忽然感觉到肩膀被两只手推着，到她反应过来时她已被推进了更衣室里，背部“咚！”的一下靠在了门口附近的储物柜上。

“心医生，你这是干什么——唔？”

薰医生话还没问完，被心医生左手掌捂住了嘴。

“嘘...” 心医生拿起右手食指放在嘴前作安静的手势。她竖起耳朵朝门边仔细听了听。门外传出来回踱步的声音。“渡边医生。” 心医生对满头问号的薰医生解释：“不知道他从哪里突然冒出来。” 说着她又偷偷从门缝看一眼，看见渡边医生的背影时又吓得缩了回去。

薰医生无奈地从鼻间呼气出一口气。渡边医生这人到底有完没完。

在昏暗的更衣室里，薰医生脑袋上点子的灯泡却亮了起来。

她想到了一个方法自来终结这场无聊的追逐，彻底断掉渡边医生追求心医生的念头。

心医生依然侧着脸注意听着门外的动静。她没有意识到自己的左手手掌还覆在薰医生的嘴上。

“啊！” 她小声的惊呼，什么东西在她的掌心舔了一下。

她收回左手同时转回头与薰医生四目相对。

在黑暗里靠着微弱的光线，她看见薰医生的眼里闪过一丝狡黠，砰砰跳动的心脏漏了一拍。

“呐。” 薰医生有点低沉的嗓音，让心医生忍不住咽了咽口水。“我有个方法可以让渡边医生知难而退。”

“什—什么方法？” 她的声音控制不住地颤了一下，一双手缓缓爬上了后颈，她感觉到自己正被拉过去。

“只要跟着我做就对了。嗯？”

两人距离缩短至微米的距离，薰医生说话时的气息扑在心医生的唇前，加上后颈指腹缠上发根的触感使得心医生不自觉闭上了眼，对薰医生的问话她只能点点头。

心医生仍合着眼，能感受到薰医生的鼻尖蹭了蹭自己的，还有薰医生的唇瓣在覆上来之前满意地往上勾了勾。

一个既温柔又侵略性的湿吻，很快心医生被吻得呼吸絮乱，一阵过电似的酥麻从顶部散到全身。

唇齿纠缠着彼此，心医生好像还尝到了口红的味道？刚刚怎么就没注意到对方擦了口红？她这样想着，呼吸越来越急促，揽住薰医生腰间的双手逐渐收紧。

吻得快要缺氧的瞬间，心医生别过头终止这个吻。

喘息的片刻她艰难地张口：“我们该停下，这里是工作的地方啊。” 然而当薰医生唇来到心医生脖颈间最敏感的一处开始吮吻起来，那仅存的理智随着她喉头发出的克制的呜咽一起散到了空气中。

“嗯——！” 刚刚嘴上说着要停下，然而放在腰间的一只手一路向上托住了薰医生的后脑勺，身体不自觉更往那不安分的双唇贴近。

缠在发内薰医生的手指忽地一发力，心医生原本仰起的头被拉低了下来，被那双温热的唇瓣重重地最后一吻。

这场仿佛不见尽头的纠缠结束，被吻得有点头昏目眩的心医生还未回过神来。

薰医生舔了舔唇，满意地看着自己的杰作。“这样就可以了。” 她踮起脚尖在心医生的嘴上啄了一下。

心医生眼神还有些散涣，她努力聚焦视线，看见薰医生背对着自己从提包里拿出一管口红，站在一打开了的储物柜前的镜子擦口红。

“心医生先出去吧，一会儿我跟上。” 薰医生从镜子里对心医生微笑。

心医生呆呆地点了点头，此时她才发现镜子里的自己的头发和衣物在刚才那场毫无预警地热吻里搞得有点散乱。

她匆匆的用手梳理了一下头发并将领子整理好后才走到门口。

脑袋被快感扰乱的思绪还未完全清晰，心医生踏出更衣室前没想到先检擦一下走廊的状况，结果...

“心医生原来你在这！我就说怎么可能会凭空消失了呢。”

渡边医生走到她面前时，她像被泼了冷水一样，可是完全清醒过来了。

“是这样的，我想问你今晚有没有空？我想请你—”

更衣室门拉开的声音打断了渡边医生，薰医生慢悠悠地从里面走了出来。

“梶山医生也下班啦？” 渡边医生一贯平时礼貌的语调，有些疑惑地看了一眼心医生又看向薰医生。

“嗯。” 薰医生只是简单地应了一声，随后意味深长地与心医生对视了几秒。

她的眼睛往下稍稍移了一下，很快又上来对上心医生困惑的眼神。她没说多余的话，嘴角微微勾起，转身继续往工作人员出入的门口走去。

两人望着薰医生的背影，心医生一脸疑惑不解，渡边医生开声说：“梶山医生看起来心情很好呢~ 去约会吗？” 他转身着面向心医生继续说：“我还是第一次看她擦了口红耶。诶 ？”

什么东西吸引了他的注意力。他顿了一下，才又开口：“心医生，你的颈好像粘到了什么红色的— 诶诶诶？心医生？”

渡边医生话还没说完，本站在眼前的心医生“嗖——”的一下跑远了。

“你还是早日放弃吧。”

光野医生不知何时站在渡边医生的旁边，拍了拍他的肩膀说。

“为什么啊？” 此时渡边医生听起来像是任性的小孩。

“人家已经名花有主，你继续这样人家会困扰的。”

“名花有主？”

渡边医生继续望着前方，刚刚跑掉的心医生已经跑到了门口处，追上了薰医生的步伐。走到薰医生身边时她放慢了脚步，去挽住薰医生的左手。

心医生撅着嘴像是在抱怨了几句，薰医生侧过脸对心医生绽放着好看的笑作为回应，心医生揪成一团的眉头瞬间松开，也对薰医生笑了起来。

两人就这样挽着手走出了医院。

渡边医生震惊地看着这一幕，忽然顿悟出什么似的发出一声：“啊...”

“终于想通。太好啦。” 光野医生笑说，边用力拍了拍对方的背后两下，转身走开了。

///

镜头转到坐在停车场车里的准备回家的二位。

“你说的方法就是这个？” 心医生忍不住又说了。她用粉盒的镜子照了照，淡淡的红色印记在领子后面若隐若现。

她抽了一张纸巾开始擦去口红印。“这也太什么了吧。”

“心医生刚才不也很享受吗？” 薰医生得意地笑着。

“真是的！” 心医生故作不满地推了她一下。

虽然在更衣室和make out了一下是很刺激，但毕竟是工作场合，感觉这样做很不妥当。

不过，见薰医生这次主动宣誓了一下主权，心医生心里也是很开心的。

薰医生倒好车后，转过头看见心医生正盯着自己笑。

“怎么了？” 薰医生问。

“嗯？没什么？” 心医生摇摇头，接着窃笑了一下。“吃醋的薰，好可爱啊。”

“才没有吃醋！”

“是吗，可是这里又鼓起来了耶~” 心医生伸出手指戳了一下薰医生的脸颊。

“才没有！” 薰医生恼怒地瞪了心医生一眼，这样只惹得心医生笑得更开了。

“好啦别吃醋了。” 心医生倾身亲了下薰医生泛红的脸颊。“今晚就外食吧？反正涟还在公公家。”

薰医生仍气鼓鼓地假装没听见。心医生靠到她耳边，喃喃道：“吃完我们回家吃special dessert。”

看见薰医生喉头明显涌动了一下，抿着嘴小声地从鼻间喘息，回答时声音微颤：“好—好...”

吃醋的薰医生不止可爱，也很好调戏啊。想到这里心医生又忍不住凑过去亲了亲恋人的嘴角。

“好啦，我们走吧！”

“嗯！”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 薰薰喝醉这个梗是很早之前就想到的一个梗，想把梗写成小甜饼，就写了这篇一万字的东西....
> 
> 希望大家看得愉快？我知道这篇写得有点乱（这就是写之前不好好拟大纲的后果（写了开头马上卡文才乖乖去写大纲ORZ 
> 
> 我得赶紧写下篇啦~ 好多坑要填（跪 在考虑写坏女人梗呢，还是先再吐出几篇短篇？


End file.
